Flash Sentry/Shrek and Fiona's honeymoon
This is how Flash Sentry and Shrek and Fiona's honeymoon goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2. film opens with Twilight's storybook. It opens and a male voice starts reading it Male voice: Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. And throughout the land, everyone was happy. Until the sun went down and they saw that their daughter was cursed with a frightful enchament, that took hold each and every night. Desperate, they sought the help of a fairy god mother, who had them lock the young princess away in a tower, there to await the kiss of the handsome Flash Sentry. page in the book becomes actual footage of a stallion pegasus flying over a forest Flash Sentry: For it was he who enhanced a periless journey through blister cold and scorching desert, traveling for many days and nights. Risking life and live to reach the Dragon's keep. helmeted pegasus lands and walks through the castle, taking off his helmet and revealing that he is Flash Sentry in the process Flash Sentry: He was the bravest and most handsomehis mane around in all the land. And it was destiny that his kiss his mouth with perfume would break the dreaded curse. He alone would climb to the highest room in the tallest tower. enters the room and walks over towards the bed Flash Sentry: And enter the princesses chambers. Cross the room to her sleeping in her bed. Pull back the cotton curtains and find her... seeing Brian the Crocodile in Twilight's place Brian the Crocodile: Oh. Hi, Flash. Flash Sentry: Um, Twilight Sparkle? Brian the Crocodile: No. Sorry. Flash Sentry: Oh. Thank heavens. chuckles Where is she? Brian the Crocodile: She's on a honeymoon. Flash Sentry: surprised Who with? Brian the Crocodile: One of my friends. Thomas AKA OpThomas Prime. scene then changes to Thomas positioning the camera. He positions it right and goes over to Twilight Thomas: There we go. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Thomas. as Thomas picks her up Ryan F-Freeman:Screen Ok. That's great. opens the door and tries to go inside but Twilight is in the way, eventually he barges the wall near the door, breaking it in the process and goes inside Ryan F-Freeman:Screen I can fix that. Twilight takes a piece of chocolate out of her mane and puts it in Thomas mouth Matau T. Monkey:screen Let's give them some private time, Master Ryan. door shuts and fireflies form the film's title: Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2 Ryan F-Freeman:Screen Now that's what I call a title. next day, the tank engine and pony shave their faces heard a knock on the door Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, can you get that? Thomas: Ok, Twilight. opens the door and find Little Red Riding Hood Little Red Riding Hood: This is for you. him her basket Thomas: Oh. Thank you, Miss Red Riding Hood. Ridding Hood leaves waving at him. Later, on the beach Twilight Sparkle: a chicken leg from the basket I love you, Thomas. Crash Bandicoot: Ahh. Young love.his tropical drink chucks the chicken leg away and leaps on Thomas. They roll across the sand kissing, until a wave washes Twilight away and leaves in her place the Little Mermaid Crash Bandicoot: What's this? comes back and drags Ariel away. She throw her back into the water where she is attacked by sharks. Twilight then turns and looks at Thomas sternly Crash Bandicoot: Do you think Arial's dad will save her, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. I think so. night, Ratchet makes a ring for Thomas and Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Nice job with the ring, Ratchet. Ratchet: Thanks. the ring to Thomas Here you go, Thomas. Thomas: Thanks. Ow! Hot! Hot! HOT!! throws the ring in the air but thankfully it lands on Twilight's horn Ryan F-Freeman: Please don't be Sauron's ring. Please don't be Sauron's ring. Please don't be Sauron's ring. it isn't and the words I Love You appear across it Ryan F-Freeman:Sighs That was close. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Thomas. next day, Thomas and Twilight run through a field of sunflowers being chased by a group of hunters Jessica Fairbrother: Watch out, you two. It's a trap! Thomas: Don't worry, Jessica. We've got this. the hunters put a rope on the floor and Thomas' foot gets caught in it Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan